


What if?

by PenelopeR



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: What if, she was pregnant from episode seven, what if Simon didn't tell her about his mother and father.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 54
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably based more on the book, especially one part.

This was not meant to happen. He was not meant to finish inside her, leave her seed, but she had taken the reins, she did not stop, she continued and now, now she might be pregnant with a baby. 

They had rowed, my God had they rowed. For two weeks now they had been living separate lives, she was so angry at him, she thought he had lied to her, thought that he was dishonest. And he was so angry at her, she had broken his trust, made him break his final vow to his father. 

He looked at the door of her chambers now, he longed to be with her, tell her it was okay, he forgave her, and it was really his fault, but he couldn’t, he just kept thinking of his mother, if she were with child, he might lose her, might die and he would have to bring up a child on his own, what if he was like his own father? Simon walked towards his study and shut the door loudly. 

Two weeks ago, she was happy, two weeks ago she was blissfully happy with her best friend, her husband, her grace, her duke, and now it was in tatters. He lied to her, he lied to her, he lied to her about one thing she wanted in life, one thing he knew she wanted. 

But he did not lie, she knew that. “He told me,” she whispered her head going into her hands, “he gave me the chance to marry someone else.” Daphne sighed and then rang the bell for her maid to come. 

Simon walked up the stairs to a part of the grounds he never went to, his mother’s room, he would not have his duchess stay there, he could not have her in a place where his mother was, it was too painful. He could not have her tainted in a room where his father, might have had his mother, the thought of it was too painful for him. 

He opened the door and saw the dusty room, and his mother’s painting, she was beautiful, and he looked up at her. “So, what do I do?” Simon asked her, “what do I do mother? Because I am trying to so hard to hold onto the little bit of control that I have…”

“If she is with child, if she is pregnant, I will have to suffer the agonising pain of wondering if the same thing is going to happen to her that happened to you… no… it just can’t happen…” Simon sat down on his mother’s old chair and sighed. 

“I promised the man that promised to love you and look after you that I would never marry,” Simon continued as he looked up at her portrait, “some vow, I broke that one eh… Just like I’ve broken the vow to never make my Daff cry…”

Simon put his head back and sighed. “And now I’m talking to a painting,” Simon said sighing as he put his glass down, “but I cannot break this vow to be a father, I can’t I promised him on that bastards death bed never to sire an heir and now that vow is probably broken…”

Daphne sat outside, in the rose garden, sipping her tea, she looked around and sighed, this was his mother’s garden, his mothers rose garden, which was now hers it seemed, and she was going to make sure that his mother’s garden was kept beautiful, for Simon, he may act like he did not care, but she knew otherwise, she just wished he talked to her. 

She heard footsteps behind her and then smiled as she saw Lady Danbury. “Duchess,” she said smiling at her, “your maids told me you were out here…” Daphne went to stand up, but Lady Danbury shakes her head. “How are you my grace?” she asks her. 

“I’m fine,” Daphne said as she plastered a smile on her face. Lady Danbury looked at her. “What has he done?” she asks her. Daphne looked at her confused. “What do you mean?” Daphne asked her. “I know the look of a woman whose husband has upset her,” Lady Danbury said seriously. 

Daphne looked at her and was about to say something when she saw Lady Danbury look up and she smiled. Daphne looked up and saw her husband in the part of the house, she had never seen him in. “It’s his mother’s chambers,” Lady Danbury said to her. 

Simon walked up to the painting and touched it gently, and just stared. “I am angry mum,” Simon said to her, “angry at her, but mostly at myself…” Simon looked at it. “Please give me strength mother,” Simon whispered, “strength to be a father, please protect her, I could not bear it if anything happened to her, what would become of me, please make me a good father…”

Simon looked at his mother’s chamber one last time and then stopped as he saw it in the corner, a wooden crib, his crib, hidden away, he walked towards it and slowly touched it, feeling the wood, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it will be like if his Daff does not get her courses. “Blasted hell!” Simon exclaimed. 

Simon looked up at the picture and then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. “Your grace,” the housekeeper said shocked as she looked at him. “I want all my baby things out of the room,” Simon snapped at her, “and put in the duchess’s chamber…” the maid looked at him shocked. “And hang the picture of my mother in her room,” Simon continued as he ran down the steps and stormed into his study slamming the door behind him.

“What was his mother like,” Daphne said as she looked at her. “A wonderful lady,” Lady Danbury said to her as she poured herself out a tea, “charming, down to earth, Simon has a lot of her qualities…”

Daphne listened to her. “He doesn’t talk about his parents much,” Daphne said slowly. “No,” Lady Danbury said slowly, “he wouldn’t, I’m sure you know the basics…” Daphne looked at her. “His mother died,” Daphne whispered. “Giving birth to Simon,” Landy Danbury said to her. 

Daphne stopped breathing for a moment, her teacup in the air. “He did tell you, didn’t he?” Lady Danbury said. Daphne shook her head. Her poor Simon. “That boy!” Lady Danbury said, “his mother, well she was my best friend, my very best friend…” Daphne put her cup down and Lady Danbury looked at her. “You look ill,” she said stopping her story, “are you unwell…” 

Daphne looked at her and sighed. “I am perfectly well,” Daphne said strongly, “please continue, Simon won’t tell me about his mother, I would love to know more about her…” Lady Danbury sighed. “She was just a wife to provide a heir,” Lady Danbury said sadly, “sadly she lost many babies before Simon…” Daphne looked at her, her eyes filling with moisture. 

“He’s told you about his father?” Lady Danbury asked her. “Just he was very different from mine,” Daphne said slowly. Lady Danbury rolled her eyes at her. “Simon lived with me mostly,” she said smiling, “Simon didn’t talk for many years my darling…” Daphne again stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes filling up with tears. “He stuttered,” she continued, “his father was ashamed of him, and I taught him to speak, taught him to read and write, and I hoped his father…” She was silent for a moment as she looked up at her best friends’ chambers. 

“He told me he never wanted to marry,” Daphne said slowly. “Simon says a lot of things,” Lady Danbury said seriously, “I knew the moment he laid eyes on you that he loved you…” Daphne looked at her. “That’s enough talking now,” Lady Danbury said to her, “you need to sleep, your grace, you look positively ill…” Lady Danbury took the bell on the table and rang it and smiled at her. “Don’t you worry about Simon,” she said slowly, “he will come round to children…”

Daphne looked at her shocked. “I know him,” she said seriously, “I was there when he was born and I consider him like a son, he will brood for a while, but like with the decision of marrying you and letting himself fall in love, he will come round to children…” 

The maid came out and looked at Lady Danbury. “Please help your mistress to the chamber please, she looks positively ill,” Lady Danbury said. “I don’t need to…” Daphne said to her. “Mark my words, you’re with child,” Lady Danbury said, “you look awful…” Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. “Take her to her chamber,” Lady Danbury said, “and I am going to find my Godson…”


	2. Mother figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Banbury talks to Simon, and Daphne starts to feel queasy

Simon sat and drank his whiskey and then he heard that distinctive sound of the walking stick. Simon groaned, he didn't want to have to deal with this right now, he had more pressing issues to deal with, like he was most likely going to be a father. He saw her then and his heart stopped for a moment, he went back to being a child in her care, the look she gave him, the look that could of scared even the most brave fighter.

Simon looked at her and went to speak. "I haven't come here to listen to you," Lady Danbury said to him as she sat down and looked at him, "your duchess looks positively ill..." Simon looked up at her and went to speak. "I haven't finished yet," she continued. Simon just stared at her. "I saw you up in your mother's room..."

Simon looked down at his hands and then went to pour himself another drink. "I don't think so," Lady Danbury said looking at him. Simon sighed at her. "Daphne is with child isn't she?" Lady Danbury said to him. Simon looked at her and then shrugged. "We don't know," Simon said seriously, "look..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "You went into that room for something," Lady Danbury said, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Simon sighed and just stared at her. "I can't be a dad," Simon said to her, "I just can't... you know that..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "Why?" Lady Danbury said to him, "Why is that... Did you tell Daphne that when you married?" Simon looked at her. "Of course I did, I told her to marry the God damn Prince!" Simon exclaimed. 

"Don't take that tone with me," she exclaimed to him. Simon looked down at his hands. "I told her," he said looking up at her. "And what did you tell her, what were the words you used, can't or won't..." Lady Danbury said to him. Simon stopped and looked at her and then stood up. "Both means the same thing," Simon said slowly. "No it doesn't," Lady Danbury says, "and you know that, your not a stupid man! But just in case you don't know the meaning, I will explain to you..."

"Can't means that you are medically unable to have children, that something is wrong with your anatomy, and thus you can't produce offspring, won't means that you don't want children, you are perfectly capable of having children... so which one did you say? Can't or won't?" Simon looked at her. "Well which one is it?" Lady Danbury said continuing. 

"I said can't alright!" Simon exclaimed, "I said can't and I can't, you know I can't..." Lady Danbury just looked at him. Lady Danbury just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I know your being a complete coward!" Lady Danbury said to him. Simon stopped walking and looked at her. "I vowed to that man I would never marry and never have children..." Simon exclaimed to her. 

"And how is that vow going?" Lady Danbury said coldly, "because I remember distinctively going to your wedding..." Simon turned away from her and sighed. "I know," Simon whispered to her. "I think I heard you make a vow to your duchess," Lady Danbury said to her, "you vowed to look after her, protect her, to love her..." Simon turned around and looked at her. "I do love her!" Simon exclaimed loudly, "I do love her, with every fibre of my being!" 

Lady Danbury looked at him. "Do you love her more than you hate your father?" Lady Danbury asked him. "Of course I do," Simon said seriously, "You know what man he was, to say that Daphne was anything like that, is insulting to her!" Lady Danbury looked at him. "Is the thought of having children so terrible Simon?" Lady Danbury asked him. 

He stopped and looked at her. "He wanted a heir so much," Simon spat out at her, "he wanted a heir so much, and what would hurt him..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "So you think your hurting him?" Lady Danbury asks, "do you honestly think he knows, no this goes much deeper..."

"I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!" Simon shouts out to her as he looks at her, "I don't want her to die... you happy now! I don't want a heir because its not as important as having the woman I love..." Simon stops and puts his head down as he breaths deeply. "Many women have had babies and survived," Lady Danbury said to him. Simon was silent. 

"Your mother didn't die because of the pregnancy," Lady Danbury said slowly, "she died because her body hadn't healed from all her losses... she had lost five children before you... and her body was weak, they told her she shouldn't have any more children..." Simon looked at her. "It was tragic," Lady Danbury said slowly, "and I blame your father entirely, but you are not your father..."

Simon went to speak. "I haven't finished yet," Lady Danbury said to him, "you are the Duke of Hastings, and you unlike your father, care about your wife..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "...and you would love your children, you would never be your father..." Simon looked at her. "... You have a heart... if your son has a stutter..." Simon closes his eyes. "What would you do?" she continues.

"I would love him," Simon said seriously, "help him, pay anything I can to help him speak..." Lady Danbury stood up and looked at him. "Then you are ready to be a father," she whispered, "don't ruin this, your mother would of loved Daphne, and she would want you to be happy, are you really going to let a ghost of the past ruin your future..." 

Simon put his head down and sighed. "She hurt me," Simon whispered to her, "I..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "Maybe she has," she whispered back, "but you weren't honest with her, and your not being honest with yourself, now I have to go, don't forget the opera tomorrow night, I expect to see you and the duchess looking happy..." Simon sighed. 

"Lady Danbury," Simon whispered to her, "Thank you..." "The biggest thank you you can give me is you being happy with your duchess..." 

___

Daphne looked out of the window of her room, her poor Simon, she had no idea his mother had died in that way, no wonder he was so scared of becoming a father. She looked out at his mother's rose garden, so beautiful. There was a knock at the door and she put a smile on her face as she saw Jefferies walking in carrying a wooden crib. "Your grace," Jefferies said to him, "the Duke has asked this to be put in your chamber..." Daphne looked at him and nodded as she felt her eyes begin to water. 

When he had gone she touched the crib, it was so precious she could see that his name was carved into it. "Simon," she whispered as she stroked the name of her husband. 

The door opened again and a maid came in carrying the portrait of the late duchess. "What..." Daphne said confused. "His grace asked to for it to be put into your chamber," she said to her. Daphne was quiet as she picked up the tiny blue blanket in the crib and sniffed it and held it close to her heart. When the maid had gone with a quick curtsey she then walked over to to portrait. 

"I didn't know," Daphne whispered to it, "I didn't know how you died, he didn't tell me... I'm so sorry..." She then heard the click of the door. "Her name was Sarah," Simon said as he stood next to her, "and she died giving birth to me..."

Daphne looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't speak for the first four years of my life," Simon whispered to her, "my father was a cruel man, and he left me in the care of Lady Danbury and I hate him for it, and I vowed to him on his death bed that I would never marry and never have children..." Daphne gasped but she looked at the painting. 

"You broke one vow," she whispered slowly. "I did," Simon whispered, "and I don't regret that vow, I should of asked for your hand in marriage the moment I felt something for you... which was the moment I laid eyes on you... but I was so adamant about the vow..." Daphne looked at him but saw he was staring straight in the eyes of his mother. "I.... I..." he started to stutter and then took a deep breath, "Then you broke that Daphne, with your beauty, your wit, your charm, your friendship... everything I said to the Queen that day was true..."

Daphne took a deep steadying breath. "I vowed not to have children on his death bed, because that's all he cared about, he just cared about the line, the family line, he killed my mother in the process, she gave birth six times, and five of them died, and they said to him she mustn't give birth again, but he didn't listen, because he had to have a heir, and what happened Daphne?"

Daphne looked at Sarah and sighed. "She died giving birth to his precious heir, he didn't care about her, only about his precious heir, and then when I was growing up, he had no interest in me, he was ashamed because I didn't speak... to break his heart on his death bed I made the vows..."

___

Daphne looked at him. "I'm sorry," Daphne said slowly, "for what I did, I hurt you..." Simon sighed. "I won't lie," Simon whispered, "I am hurt... but it was my fault, I used the word can't and not won't..." Daphne looked at him. "You say you don't regret the vows you made to me on our wedding day?" Daphne said slowly. "Of course I don't," Simon said seriously, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me..." Daphne looked at him. "And the vow or having children?" Daphne whispered. 

"Give me time," Simon whispered, "please, not because of my father, but because I can't lose you... please just give me time..." Simon bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you my duchess..."


	3. The Duke and the Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns more about his wife, and Daphne shows signs of pregnancy.

Simon woke up with a groggy head and sighed, he had drunk to much. He suddenly heard a retching noise from the duchesses chamber and he felt himself go cold inside. He walked up to the joining door and put his ear to it. He heard a sob and then a retch. He knocked on the door and waited and then opened it. 

He saw her over the chamber pot and his heart constricted with love, she looked so delicate, so fragile, but ever so beautiful. He walked over to her and crouched down beside her. "Daff," Simon whispered as he put her hair behind her ear and rubbed her back. "Simon," she whispered, "you shouldn't be seeing me like this..."

Simon scoffed and then helped her on her feet. "Are we going to be okay?" Daphne whispered. Simon looked down at her. "In time," he whispered, "please give me time, I think we have a friend joining us in nine months time..." Daphne looked up at him and then at his mother's portrait. Simon looked at her and then pulled the bell. "I'll get you some tea..." 

___

Simon looked at her as they broke their fast. She looked just lovely, wearing a beautiful long blue morning dress, her hair up in a bun. "Are you sure you want to go out today?" Simon asked her. "Of course," Daphne said seriously, "you maybe the Duke and they maybe your people, but I want to help them too, they are my people too..." Simon smiled at her and nodded. "As long as your up to it," Simon said to her. "I am," Daphne said as she looked at him. Simon looked at her and nodded. "We have the opera tonight as well," Simon said to her. 

Daphne smiled at him happily. "The opera," she gushed, "I adore music..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "I know," he whispered. "My mother adored music," Simon continued after a period of silence, "she sung apparently, Lady Danbury said she sung and played the pianoforte." Daphne smiled at him. "Did you play music?" she asked him. Simon looked at her and laughed. 

"No," Simon said slowly, "When one can't speak, one normally can't sing..." Daphne looked down at her tea and then looked up. "How are you feeling?" Simon asked her. "Quite alright," Daphne said slowly, "I'm looking forward to getting out and getting some fresh air..."

___

Simon walked around what some would call his kingdom and then stopped as he saw Daphne wasn't with him, he turned and saw her talking to a lady, he stood and just watched as she conversed with ease with them. 

His Duchess, speaking at ease, he couldn't help but wonder if his mother did the same. He stopped breathing for a moment as the little girl with the lady wrapped her arms around Daphne and Daphne smiled a brilliant smile at her. "Well aren't you just a beautiful girl," Daphne said to her. "My name is Amelia," the little girl said as she did a curtsey, "your grace..." 

"What a beautiful name," Daphne said as she looked at her, "I shall remember that name..." Amelia smiled at her and then stopped as she saw Simon stand by Daphne. "Your grace," Amelia said as she did a curtsey to him. Simon looked at her and smiled. "This is Amelia," Daphne said to Simon, "she's been telling me all about her pony..." Simon looked at the little girl and smiled again to her. "And how old are you?" Simon asked as he bent down to her level. 

Daphne stopped listening to the conversation her husband, the Duke was having with a little girl, she was watching the way Simon listened intently to her, and nodding all in the right places. "Do you live in castle?" she heard the little girl say. "Well..." Simon started to say, "its a very big house, a bit like a castle I suppose." Amelia nodded at him. "Do you know what," Simon said slowly, "I think we should have a tea party for all the little boys and girls..."

Daphne looked at him and smiled. She loved this man so much. Amelia stood there and jumped up and down excitedly. "I would love that," Amelia exclaimed, "Will the queen be there?" Simon looked at her and smiled. "I will see what I can do," Simon said smiling.

As the little girl went off, Simon took Daphne's hand and stroked the back of her hand. "A tea party?" Daphne asked looking at him. Simon was quiet for a while. "I think the children in Hastings would love it," Simon said as he looked around at his kingdom. "I think its a wonderful idea," Daphne said to him, "can I organise it?" Simon looked at her and nodded. "Of course you can," he said slowly, "as long as its not too much for you..." Daphne looked at him, she saw concern on his face. Daphne turned to him and smiled. "It won't be too much," Daphne said seriously. 

___

Daphne stood in her chambers and sat down on the bed wearily. She touched her long silk green dress and sighed. "Are you okay your grace?" Rose asked her. "I'm just fine," Daphne said to her and smiled, "let's get ready for the opera." 

Simon put his cravat on and sighed. He knew in the pit of his stomach that he was going to be a father, the sickness this morning, was the biggest clue to that, he sighed and then walked out of his chamber and down the stairs. He then saw her coming down the stairs and he smiled at her. "Your grace," he whispered to her. "Your grace," she replied as she did a curtsey. He smiled at her. "Are you ready, my duchess," Simon whispered to her. Daphne nodded her head and took his offered arm. 

___

Daphne saw everyone lining up ready to meet them. "Are you okay?" Simon asked her worriedly, "this is our first public engagement since we were wed..." Simon protectively put his arm around her and Daphne held her breath his as he pulled her closer to her, she hadn't been this close to him for nearly three weeks now. 

"Your graces," the owned of the opera house said as he bowed, "how pleased I am you could join us today..." Simon looked at him and nodded and carried on leading Daphne towards the stairs. "Where are we going?" Daphne asked him. "The Duke and Duchess of Hastings has a box, didn't you know?" Simon asked her smirking. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Did you come here often?" Daphne asked him as he opened the curtain to their box and smiled as Daphne looked around happily. 

"I never came here," Simon said shrugging, "my mother used to come on her own Lady Danbury told me, but I've never had anyone to take before..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. Daphne took his hand and squeezed it. "Oh look Anthony is here," Daphne said as she saw him sit in the Bridgertons box. "Do you want to go and sit with your family?" Simon asked her. "No," Daphne whispered to him, "your my family..." Simon smiled at her and took her hand and rested it on her stomach. Daphne's breath hitched as Simon just stared at her and did a shy smile and then watched intently as the curtain came up. 

____

Simon watched her as she Daphne listened enthralled with the performance. Simon stood up and quietly walked to Jefferson. "I would like a music room for the duchess," Simon whispered to him, "I want my mother's pianoforte to be fixed..." Jefferson looked at him and nodded. Simon walked back over and sat down. Daphne looked at him. "Everything okay?" she whispered. "It will be," Simon whispered to her, he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Daphne sighed into the kiss and then sighed. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Simon asked her worriedly. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I'm just tired," Daphne said honestly. "Do you want to go?" he asked her. "No," Daphne said smiling, "I'm enjoying the music..." Simon nodded and took her hand and kept stroking the back of her hand. 

___

The curtain dropped again for the end of the show and Simon turned and saw Daphne was asleep and he smiled as he just stared at her, he didn't think he had seen her look as beautiful as she looked right now. Simon touched Daphne's shoulder and looked down at her as fluttered her eyelashes open. "Let's get you both home," Simon whispered. "Both?" Daphne asked looking at him. Simon just looked at her and did his shy smile as he bent down and picked her up in his arms. 

"Simon," Daphne said slowly, "I don't think a duke should be carrying his duchess in public..." Simon just smiled at her. "I've always been a rule breaker," Simon said seriously, "let's give the Whistleblower something to write about..." Daphne looked at him and smiled and then laughed as Anthony and Benedict stood there amused. Daphne went bright red and then went wobbly as Simon put her down on the floor. "Daff," Simon said concerned. 

"Could you get me a water," Daphne said to Simon. "Daphne," Anthony said worriedly, "are you okay? You fell asleep during the performance..." "I'll get you a water," Benedict said as he walked off. "Daff," Simon said again, "let's get you home and then I'll get the doctor out..." Simon bent down and picked her up again. "Don't worry," Daphne whispered to him. Simon was silent as he walked out towards their coach and tried to shake the memories of his mother away.


	4. Knowing

Simon carefully carries him into his, no their room, and lays her on the bed. "Can you get the duchess's bed things," Simon says to Rose as she enters, "and then you can ring for the doctor..." "I don't need a doctor," Daphne said slowly. "You do," Simon whispered, "please for my own piece of mind..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Why aren't I in my chamber?" she asked him. 

"Because I am never spending a night away from you again," Simon said to her as he took her hand. "I'm so sorry," Daphne whispered, "for what I..." Simon looked at her and took her hand. "No I'm sorry," Simon said seriously, "but we will talk about this after the doctor has been okay..." Daphne looked up at him and nodded. Rose came in with her gown. "Duchess," Rose said as she looked at her, "I have your gown..." Daphne smiled at her. "I can put it on her," Simon said to Rose, "could you serve her brothers who are downstairs some refreshments..."

___

"What do you think is wrong?" Colin asked Anthony as they helped themselves to Simon's drink, "I wonder if his maids would make me some snacks!" "Colin!" Anthony exclaimed, "our sister is upstairs ill, and all you can think about is food!" Colin looked at him. "I only had a bag of nuts at the opera," Colin said seriously, "I'm sure Simon won't mind if..." Benedict turned and saw Rose standing there. 

"The duke has asked me to get you some refreshments," Rose said as she looked at them. "How is she, Rose?" Anthony asked him. "The duke is just getting her ready for the doctor," Rose said gently. "Do you have any snacks?" Colin asked her, "a cake would do..." Benedict looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Of course," Rose said as she walked out of the room. "You and food," Anthony said seriously. 

Suddenly the door opened and Violet and Lady Banbury stood there. "Where is she?" Violet asked breathlessly. "She's upstairs with the duke," Anthony said seriously. "She's going to be fine," Lady Banbury said as she looked at them. "Why do I think you know something?" Violet asked as he looked at him. "I do," Lady Danbury said as she poured herself a drink, "its easy to work out..." Violet looked at her. "You mean..." Violet exclaimed, "this is wonderful news!" 

"Are we being a little bit stupid here?" Anthony asked as he looked at his brothers. "I would say so," Lady Danbury said seriously, "but its okay, I didn't expect you three to know..." Violet looked at Lady Danbury and smiled. "I told you they were a match," Violet said to her, "this is just wonderful..." Benedict just looked at them. "Are you going to tell us?" Benedict asked them. "We will let Daphne and his grace tell us," Violet said seriously, "oh I am just giddy Lady Danbury..."

___

Simon looked at Daphne and smiled as a maid opened the door and announced that the doctor was here. Simon stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Your grace," the doctor said as Simon stood up and walked towards him. "Thank you for coming," Simon said as he looked at the doctor, "her grace felt a little bit faint at the opera..." 

"I'll examine her and then I will come and find you," the doctor said to him. Simon looked at the doctor and sighed. "I'd rather stay," Simon said slowly. "I'd like him to stay," Daphne said as she saw the worry on his face, and now knowing what happened to his mother. The doctor looked at her. "It's very uncommon for the male to stay when we examine..." the doctor said. "Well," Simon said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I would very much like to stay..." The doctor sighed. "Very well," he said seriously, "Duchess, could you tell me when did the faint feeling start?"

"This evening," Daphne said honestly, "I have felt myself feeling a little bit more tired..." the doctor looked at her and put his two fingers on her wrist and took out his pocket watch and timed it. Simon looked at Daphne trying to hide the panic in his eyes. "When were your last courses?" the doctor asked her. Daphne looked at him. "About four weeks..." Daphne said honestly. "Have you had any sickness?" the doctor asked her. Daphne nodded her head. "This morning," Daphne said as Simon squeezed her hand. "Your grace," the doctor said as he looked at the duke, "I would say congratulations are in order..." 

___

Violet sat with Lady Banbury and she looked at her smiling. The door opened with a maid coming in with tea and biscuits, Colin's face lit up. "Are those biscuits?" Colin asked her. Anthony rolled his eyes. "Our sister is ill," Anthony said seriously, "and all your worrying about is biscuits..." Colin looked at him contrite but still picked up the biscuit and ate it. "I can't help it if I'm hungry," Colin said seriously. 

"Besides are you not helping yourself to the Dukes best whiskey," Colin continued. "He owes me," Anthony said seriously. "Oh please," Benedict said smirking at Colin, "you're just angry they are blissfully happy and you were wrong about them... seems like even a rake like Hastings can change..." Anthony scoffed and then saw his mother's look. "At least he has settled down," Violet said slowly, "unlike you..." The door opened and Violet stood up and saw Simon walking in and he poured himself a large glass of whiskey. 

___

Simon knocked it back and then looked at Violet and smiled. "Daphne is upstairs," Simon said to her, "she's resting, she would love to see you... She has some news to share with you..." Violet clapped her hands excitedly. "I will just go upstairs, if that's okay with you, your grace..." Simon smiled at her and nodded. 

Simon sighed and then saw Lady Danbury look at him with an eyebrow raised, Simon nodded. "Yes," Simon said breathing out as he poured himself another drink. Lady Danbury clapped her hands happily. "Could someone let us in on the secret," Anthony said seriously, "because forgive me I am not getting all this clapping and happiness... Daphne fainted... And the Duke looks damn right sick..."

Simon looked at Anthony. "Your sister and I are going to have a baby in about eight months time..." Simon said to him. Anthony looked at him straight in the eye. "Congratulations," Colin said as he wiped his hands on his jacket and offered Simon his hand. Benedict looked at him. "Indeed," Benedict said slowly. "You didn't want children," Anthony said to him. Simon looked at him and scoffed. 

"I didn't want to get married remember, but Daff breaks the mould," Simon said honestly, "and children is the natural progression of marriage is it not..." Anthony looked at him. "You wanted me to marry her," Simon said as he put his glass down, "and I did..." Anthony looked at him. "So you don't love her," Anthony said seriously, "Your still just a rake..." Simon looked at him. "Don't judge me by your standards," Simon said seriously. "So you love her..." Anthony said to him. "What do you think?" Simon asked him, "who could not love your sister, only she could make me break vows to my father... so you either offer your congratulations... or you can get out of our house..." Anthony looked at him.

"Is sister really okay?" Colin asked before Anthony could reply. "She's tired," Simon said smiling at him, "but she will be okay..." "You just look after them," Anthony said seriously to him. "I think you find I always have done," Simon retaliated, "was it not me who told you about Nigel nearly assaulting her, after you accepted a marriage proposal for her, ignoring her protests..." Simon stared him down. Anthony went to speak. "She's my concern," Simon said to Anthony as he walked past, "my wife, my child, she's married to me, why don't you find a lady yourself, and stop your own raking behaviour, before you have a go at me..." 

___

Simon knocked on their chamber and smiled as Violet stood up. "Congratulations your grace," Violet said smiling, "I am so happy for you both..." Simon smiled at her and then walked over to the bed and saw his duchess smiling at him. "Well I should be going, God knows what Gregory and Hyacinth have got up to tonight..." Violet said seriously. "Your brothers are downstairs," Simon said to Daphne. "I'm tired," Daphne said slowly. "I will tell them to come back tomorrow," Violet said seriously, "I must apologise for Colin eating all your biscuits your grace..." Simon waved her apology away. 

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked him, "I know you didn't want..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "I'm just scared for you..." Simon said seriously, "and I had a disagreement with Anthony..." Daphne looked at him. Simon kissed her slowly. "Don't worry about it," Simon whispered. "Are we okay?" Daphne asked him. Simon just smiled at her and put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. 

___

"I'm surprised he didn't punch you," Benedict said to Anthony as they walked out of the house. "Don't you care about Daff?" Anthony asked him. "Of course I do," Benedict said to him, "but the Duke has done everything and more for her, he married her, and he loves her, you can tell he loves her, and now they are a family, its what happens when people marry..." Anthony scoffed. "She didn't look happy the other week," Anthony said to him. "We all can't be happy all the time," Colin said. Anthony just looked at them. "She should of married the prince," Anthony said seriously. "What and be miserable," Benedict said seriously, "I could see it was only the Duke from the first dinner we had with him..." 

Anthony just glared as he got into the carriage. "Just because things are over with you and..." Colin said and then stopped as he saw Anthony. "Shut up!" Anthony exclaimed, "that has nothing to do with it, I just want Daphne happy." Benedict looked at him. "And Simon makes her happy," Benedict said seriously. "And he has wonderful biscuits in the house," Colin said seriously, "I wonder if his cook would share with ours..." Anthony rolled his eyes at him as Benedict smirked at Colin. "I'm going to see Daphne tomorrow," Anthony said seriously. "Leave it!" Benedict said seriously, "Simon is right, she is married now... I so hope your wife has a brother from hell one day..." Colin looked at Benedict and smirked. "He has to stop his raking about first!" Colin said winking. Anthony glared at him.


	5. Truth Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds are healed

Simon looked at Daphne as she slept, this was it, the last vow to his father was broken, Daphne was with child, he was going to have a child. He felt a stirring beside him, and he looked at her as her eyes began to flick open. "Simon," she whispered. "I'm here," he whispered, "how are you feeling?" Daphne sat up and looked at him. "Can we talk?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon said slowly, "shall I ask for tea?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. 

Simon helped her sit up and then put the tray on the bed and just smiled at her. "I've never known what it has been like to have a man before," Daphne said slowly, "I suppose that's what the difference is between men and women, you've had women before me... and they certainly wouldn't of cared about you... well you know finishing inside them..." Simon looked at her. "My brother likes to tell me repeatedly what a rake you were..." Daphne said slowly. Simon glared at the wall. "Were being the word," Simon said as he took her hand. "I know," Daphne whispered. 

"When I found out, when I had to ask my maid what it takes to become with a child, I was angry, I felt betrayed, you lied to me, you told me you can't have children, I thought you meant you physically couldn't have them, something was wrong..." Simon looked at her, he wouldn't look away from her, he wanted to hear exactly what she was feeling, he wanted her to see the honesty in his eyes. 

"But what I did, it was wrong," Daphne sad seriously, "it was worse than what Nigel wanted to do with me, because I love you and I betrayed you and hurt you..." Simon looked at her. "It was wrong of me to force you into parenthood, because of my selfish notion of what I wanted..." Simon looked at her. "You see Simon, I don't see you just as a Duke, I never have done, I saw you as a friend, someone who made me laugh... made me snort in front of the prince..."

Simon looked at her and smirked at the memory. "I had no idea why you didn't want to marry," Daphne continued, "I thought it was because you enjoyed raking about... the more time I spent with you, the more I dreamt of you, the more I knew I hadn't just found my best friend, I had found the man I loved..." Simon swallowed down the ball of emotion in his throat, he knew if he spoke now, he would surely stutter. 

"I should have spoken to you about why you didn't want children, I should have asked you, even if you had stormed away, gone to a bar and slept with..." Simon looked at her his eyebrow raised. "... It would have been better than what we've been through these four weeks, the ignoring each other, the raised voices, the not sleeping next to you, I don't miss the sex... I miss the companionship, I miss us talking and laughing..." 

"I am not going to lie and say I am not happy that we are having a child together," Daphne continued to him, "because I am happy, this is a part of me and you, this is our baby, a boy or a girl, I know who you will love beyond measure, you are not your father... you are a man of honour, you are kind, Gregory and Hyacinth adore you, and they are the hardest to please..."

Simon looked down at her stomach and sighed. "The vows you made to your father were said in anger to hurt him," Daphne continued, "because he hurt you, and you wanted him to suffer, you wanted him to hurt how he hurt you, and you said the one thing that would destroy him..." Simon looked up at her, tears in his eyes. 

___

"What you did," Simon whispered to her, "was wrong, and you know that, I felt betrayed, and it hurt me..." Daphne looked down at her hands and nodded. "But I should have been honest with you," Simon whispered, "I should have used the word want not can't... and for that I was wrong..."

"You see, I was so blinded with hatred for my father, "your right I couldn't see what happiness we could have as a family, couldn't see past the burning hatred for the man that killed my mother, that made me feel so small when I was little, like I was curse..." 

"He was ashamed of me," Simon continued taking a steadying breath, "I wrote to him, and he never replied, and I wanted to hurt him, so when I was told he was dying, I said the one thing that would hurt him, I vowed never to marry or have an heir..." 

"I never believed I would meet the woman that could capture my heart," Simon whispered, "I never believed the night of your first ball, I would bump into the woman of my dreams, and fall hopelessly in love, that's why I kept pushing you away, I knew you wanted a family, I would rather have been shot than ruin your chance of happiness and a family..." Daphne took his hand. "But you wouldn't give me up," Simon whispered, "and I couldn't give you up... I thought it would go away, I thought if your family could settle down, being an aunt and an uncle would be enough..."

"But I was wrong..." Simon whispered, "it isn't enough, what I want is in this room, you and our child, safe in our room..." Simon took a big breath. "I was punishing myself and you for something we didn't do wrong, and the reason the real reason I am so petrified of you being with child, being pregnant s because I can't lose you Daff..." 

"The thought of you dying in your bed, the same bad that my mother died is..." Simon closed his eyes and took a breath, "I can't... I wake up in a sweat about it, I see you bleeding out, leaving me to try and do this whole parent thing... and what do I know about being a parent..." 

"And what do I know..." Daphne said slowly. "You had loving parents," Simon said seriously, "your mum utterly adores all of you, it's a pleasure to watch from the sidelines, what she did to stop you marrying Nigel, it was pure love..." Daphne looked up at him. "But seeing you with Amelia..." Simon continued, "made me want to see you carrying our baby in your arms, a little girl in a beautiful dress, with flowers and I stopped and I thought when I said we would have a tea party here..."

"... having tea parties with our daughter, I'd buy her the most beautiful dress, and a tiara and I would dance with her always..." Daphne swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat. 

"I don't know how to do this," Simon whispered, "I've spent so long being alone, keeping you at arms length, the thought of you giving birth, feels me with dread, feels me with such fear, but then the thought of you, your womb with our child in, growing safely inside you, makes me smile, knowing we've got the proof of our love, and my arms are already aching to hold her or him..." 

Daphne smiled at him. "So forgive me if I am unbearable until you are safely over your confinement, because you utterly indispensable to me, my world begins and ends with you... I made vows to you, I promised to love and protect you, and I vow to keep that vow, that's the most important vow I have ever made..." Simon looked down at her and kissed her. "I love and adore you Daphne Basset and I promise never to keep anything from you again, I love you, and I love our child..." Daphne looked up at him and smiled. "I love you to Simon Basset," she whispered as for the first time in four weeks he kissed her slowly and lovingly.


	6. You're my sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Bridgerton being Anthony Bridgerton

Anthony sat in his office and poured himself a whiskey, his sister was pregnant, his sister was pregnant with his best friends baby. "Are you okay?" Violet asked him as she sat down in front of him. "You seem delighted," Anthony said as he swirled his drink around his glass. "A grandchild," Violet said smiling, "is truly a blessing, a wonderful blessing and I just know that Daphne is going to be a wonderful father..." Anthony looked at her. "I'm not worried about Daphne," Antony said as he sighed. "What is your problem with Simon?" Violet asked as she looked at her. 

"He doesn't like the fact that he was wrong," Benedict said as he walked in, "He thought Hastings didn't love Daphne..." Anthony looked at him through slitted eyes. "How could you think that," Violet exclaimed, "Lady Danbury and I could see it was love from Day one..." Anthony rolled his eyes. "Hastings is not father material..." Anthony said seriously. "How on earth do you know that," Violet exclaimed, "at least he's settled down, what about you Anthony Bridgerton... no marriage and no heir... Maybe you should be more like Simon."

___

Simon held Daphne in his arms, Simon put his hand gently on her stomach and looked out at the dawn. "Simon," Daphne said groggily. "Go back to sleep," Simon whispered to her, "its early still..." Daphne looked at him and stroked his cheek. "I love you Simon," she whispered. Simon smiled down at her, his heart bursting to hear such words from her. "I love you too," Simon whispered. "What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked cautiously. "You and I..." Simon said honestly. 

"You and me?" Daphne asked slowly. "About our ball coming up," Simon whispered, "the last ball of the season..." Daphne smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Why don't we have our tea party before the ball..." Simon turned and smiled at her. "Would you mind if I had dances with Amelia?" Simon asked her. 

"You remember her name?" Daphne asked her face breaking into a grin. Simon did a shy smile and nodded. "She was the little girl who made me think maybe I can do this, maybe just maybe..." Simon whispered. "There's no maybe," Daphne whispered to him, "I know you can do this, and it won't be easy, but I have so much faith in you..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "Be patient with me," Simon whispered. "Always," Daphne whispered, "always, and I think the tea party is a wonderful idea..."

Simon smiled at her. "Are you still okay to organize it?" Simon asked her. "Of course," Daphne said as she kissed him, "I'm going to be okay Simon..." Simon smiled at her. 

___

Anthony looked at Benedict and Colin as they rode up to Clyvedon Castle. "I hope your going to congratulate her," Benedict said seriously. "Do you really think that little of me?" Anthony asked him. Benedict just raised his eyebrow at him. 

Mrs Colston came out to them and smiled. "The Duke and Duchess are breaking their fast in the drawing room," she said kindly. Colin rubbed his hands happily. "Hopefully there is enough for us," Colin said seriously. Benedict rolled his eyes as Anthony stormed in like he owned the place.

___

"A word," Anthony said as he looked at Daphne and stood by the door. "Excuse me!" Simon exclaimed, "would you care to explain why you have come storming into our home..." Anthony looked at him. "I want a word with my sister," Anthony said as he looked at Simon. "I am having my breakfast," Daphne said strongly, "would you care to join us, we are talking about the Hastings Ball and Tea Party..."

Colin sat down without being asked twice and smiled as a maid set up a cup and a plate for him. "I am so happy for you Daff," Colin said as he helped himself to some bread. Daphne smiled at him radiantly. "We are over the moon," Daphne said smiling at him. Anthony looked at him through slitted eyes. Simon looked at him as Benedict sat down next to Daphne and smiled. 

"We were so worried about you last night," Benedict said to her, "but we are so over the moon for you, and mother is beside herself..." Daphne's eyes shone with delight as Simon smiled at him. "We are both delighted with the news," Simon said seriously. Anthony rolled his eyes at him. "A word," Daphne said as she stood up and looked at her eldest brother. "Daph..." Simon started to say and then stopped as Daphne bent down and kissed him. "I need to speak to my brother," Daphne said seriously to him, "I won't have him ruin our happy news..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Be careful my love," Simon whispered, "you lost your tea this morning..." Daphne smiled at him. "I'll be just fine," Daphne whispered.

___

Daphne led Anthony into her parlour and sat down and looked at him. "How dare you come into my house, no storm into my house and not even offer a congratulations..." Daphne said seriously. "I will offer my congratulations when I know he will look after you both!" Anthony exclaimed, "I still don't trust him!" Daphne turned and looked at him. "I am not asking you to trust him," Daphne said slowly, "I am asking you to trust me... I didn't marry for status, I didn't marry for what I thought was right for the family... I married my best friend..."

"The best friend who pawed you and then refused to marry you, you could have been ruined..." Anthony exclaimed. "Well he married me didn't he, so why are you still going on about that? I know his reasons why, and we have spoken about it..." Anthony looked at her. "I know Simon from school, I know Simon, he is a rake..." Anthony said looking at her. 

"What like you are?" Daphne said looking at him, "you say to me about him pawing me, it was my fault, I made him jealous, made him want to admit his feelings for me, I kissed him first... and what about you and that girl you're sleeping with, you think I don't know about you and her and flat you pay for! What about her reputation? Does it not matter because she isn't our class, does it not matter because you are a male..." 

Anthony looked at her and went to speak. "You are a hypocrite," Daphne said slowly, "I know all about Anthony's past, I know he was a rake, Eloise loves Lady Whistledown remember, I've read all about his rakish behaviour, but I got to know him, know every last bit of detail about him... I married for love Anthony, I love him, I love him with every fibre of my being..."

___

Anthony just stared at her. "He never wanted children," Anthony whispered to her. "He never wanted to marry," Daphne said slowly, "but people change their minds, we've spoken about this, and I am going to love and support him through this time in his life..."

"He should be supporting you through this time!" Anthony exclaimed to her. "He is!" Daphne said slowly, "he is...but I am sure you can understand why he is so worried about becoming a father, you are his friend, are you not?" Anthony looked at her. "I'm not breaking his confidence," Daphne continued, "but Simon and I are happy and if you can't be happy for us..."

"My mother died in childbirth," Simon said as he walked into the room, "she died giving birth to me, she bled out in the very same bed that is in the duchess's chamber, I am equally delighted and petrified about becoming a father, because I love Daphne so much, I'd rather be childless than lose her..." Anthony looked at Simon. "I..." Anthony started as Benedict looked at him furiously as Colin stood eating toast, getting crumbs on the floor. 

"My father was a cruel man and I didn't speak until I was four and when I did I stuttered, so I went to live with Lady Danbury," Simon continued, "she taught me to speak, taught me everything she could until I went to school, and I vowed I would be a better man than my father, that I would do everything he despised everything he wanted I was going to do the opposite, I vowed on his deathbed never to marry or have children...

"I was planning to stick to that vow until your sister bumped into me," Simon continued, "she became a friend, and everyday I spent with her, the vow I made to my father hurt more, because I would have asked you for her hand in marriage after our first dance, I said no to marrying her when you told me to because of the vow I made, because Daphne wanted children, I loved and respected her too much to ruin her chance of a family, ruin her desire to be a mother... but she told me it didn't matter, and I broke the first vow..."

Daphne looked at him tears in his eyes. "You see the only person I was punishing was my self, not my father," Simon said looking Daphne straight in the eyes, "so I decided to break the vow and start a family with my best friend, because I know I am nothing like my father, I care for Daphne more than having an heir, and if our son or daughter came into the world not speaking, I know I would love and support them no matter what... This baby, this child is what I want, and I want it with Daphne, and I am blissfully happy..."

Daphne looked at him, tears rolling down her face. "I may have once been a rake," Simon continued, "but now I am not, I am very happy being the Duke of Hastings with my duchess, and getting ready to welcome our first child in the world, and if you don't mind us, we have a ball to prepare for..." 

Anthony looked at Daphne. "I didn't know..." Anthony said to her. "No one knows," Daphne whispered, "so if you can't..." Anthony looked at her and then at Simon and put his arm out to Simon. "Congratulations," Anthony said to him, "I am very happy for you..." Simon looked at the hand and then at Daphne who looked hopefully at him and Simon shook his head. "Thank you," Simon whispered, "we are both delighted with the news... I hope you three will be coming to the ball and tea party..."


	7. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor turns up

Daphne sat down in the parlour with Mrs Colson. "Mrs Colson," Daphne said as she sipped her tea, "I asked you to join me for tea, because the Duke and I are having a tea party before our ball..." Mrs Colson turned and looked at her. "On the same day?" Mrs Colson asked her. "Of course," Daphne replied, "but don't worry Mrs Colson, it's for children..." Mrs Colson looked at her confused. "For our people," Daphne said seriously, "don't worry I am going to be planning it all."

"We will need food suitable for little ones," Daphne continued, "personally I feel you can't go wrong with sandwiches..." Mrs Colson took out her notebook and started to write. "Plus of course cakes, lots of cakes, all flavours..." Mrs Colson continued writing in her book and then looked up. "There will be music," Daphne continued, "a lovely band, and dancing..." Mrs Colson looked at her and nodded. "And do you want anything to be planned for you and the Duke to do while this is going on?" she asked.

"We will be dancing," Simon said as he walked in and smiled at them, "I will be dancing with as many princesses as I can and my Duchess of course..." Mrs Colson looked at him shocked. "Of course," she said as she continued to write. "Anything else?" she asked. "That will be all," Simon said smiling. 

___

Simon looked at Daphne as they walked around the gardens. "You know you didn't have to tell Anthony," Daphne said as she turned and looked at him. "I know," Simon whispered, "I know I didn't... but I wanted to..."

Simon stopped walking and turned to face her. "Anthony seems to think I don't love you," Simon said slowly. "I don't care what Anthony thinks," Daphne said seriously, "he has no right to interfere in my life..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "And who can blame him," Simon whispered to her, "he saw me kiss you, saw me lose control in those gardens when I was so jealous of the prince and you, and I still didn't marry you, what was he meant to think? That suddenly I fell in love with you..."

"He was meant to trust me," Daphne said seriously, "he was meant to trust my judgement and trust my love for you would have got us through it..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "I hope telling him, will make him leave us alone and let us be husband and wife and mother and father without him storming in..." Simon said slowly. "You don't know my brother then," Daphne said smiling at him.

___

Anthony sat in his study and knocked back his glass of whiskey and then sighed as he saw Benedict and Colin standing there. "Can I help you?" Anthony asked them, "If this is about Simon..." Benedict looked at him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked Anthony. "What's right with him," Colin muttered as he picked up a biscuit from his desk and munched it. 

Anthony glared at him. "You stormed into Simon's house and just had no regard for your sister..." Anthony looked at him. "She's married," Benedict said slowly, "and she's having her own family now..." Anthony looked at him. "I know Simon," Anthony said seriously. "No you don't," Colin said seriously, "you knew him from school, you knew him when he was young and carefree, and he could rake about..."

"Daphne isn't stupid," Benedict said seriously, "she knows her own self, dear God if she had trusted you she would be married to Nigel! You need to be her brother, not her father..." Anthony looked at him and sighed. "You need to settle down," Colin said to him seriously. "And what if I want to settle down with someone who I can't settle down with?" Anthony exclaimed to him.

___

Simon kissed Daphne on the cheek. "I need to go out for a bit," Simon said gently, "a tenant is having problems..." Daphne looked at him and nodded, she stood up. "Shall I come?" she asked him. "You stay and relax," Simon whispered, "I hope I won't be too long..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "You look tired," Simon said to her. "I'm quite well," Daphne said gently, "you go and help... I'll be right here..." Simon kissed her gently and walked out of the room. 

___

Daphne heard a knock at the door and sighed. "Your grace," Mrs Colson says, "we have a guest who wishes to see you..." Daphne looked confused but nodded at her as she sat back down and looked out of the window. She had never received a guest as Duchess before without Simon, and she was feeling a little anxious. She heard movement but couldn't see anyone, and then she saw her, Amelia. Mrs Colston stood and looked at her. "Well hello Amelia," Daphne said smiling, "how lovely for you to come and see me..." 

Amelia smiled at her. "You remembered my name," Amelia said her eyes shining brightly. "Of course," Daphne said gently, "would you like some cake?" Amelia looked at her and nodded. "And does your mummy know you're here?" Daphne asked her seriously, "because if not we will need to send word to where you are, because I know if I ran off on my mother I would have been in lots and lots of trouble..." Amelia looked at her and shook her head. "Mrs Colson could you send someone to send word that Amelia is quite alright, and I will bring her home after we have tea and cake in my carriage..."

___

"You know you can't marry Siena..." Benedict said slowly, "and I am so sorry about that, but would you let Eloise marry I don't know Bob the actor from down the street..." Anthony scoffed and moved the whiskey about in his glass. "Of course not," Anthony said scoffing, "and don't even remind me that she's next to step out to find a husband, let's hope no other school friends come out of the wood work..." Benedict rolled his eyes. "Look I shook Simon's hand," Anthony said seriously, "what more do you want me to do? Get on my hands and knees and beg..." Colin looked at him. "Well that would be fun," Colin said laughing.

"Not going to happen," Anthony said seriously. "You could help with the tea party," Benedict said smirking, "I'm sure the children would love a dance with a Viscount..." Anthony looked at him. "No, just no!" Anthony exclaimed. "Too late," Colin said smirking, "we've already written on your behalf to Simon and Daff..." Benedict looked at Colin smirking. 

___

Daphne smiled at Amelia as she looked around the room. "So what brings you here?" Daphne asked gently as she poured Amelia some juice and cut a slice of cake. "I was walking," Amelia said slowly, "and I saw the big house and wanted to see if there was a tea party..." Daphne looked at her smiling. "We haven't forgotten," Daphne said her eyes shining, "in fact the Duke and I were only talking this morning about it, when we know the time and date we will let everyone know..." Amelia's eyes shined happily. "My father said it won't be happening because the other duke was..." Amelia started and then stopped remembering herself. "Well my Duke is very different from the old one," Daphne said smiling. 

Amelia was silent as she ate and then looked out of the window. "Do you have horses?" Amelia asked her. "Oh yes," Daphne said smiling, "would you like to see the stables..." Amelia's eyes lit up. "I'd love to," Amelia said as she stood up. Daphne smiled at her as she stood up and offered her, her arm. "You have a pony don't you?" Daphne asked as they walked out of the house, and she led her to the stables. "I did," Amelia said sadly, "but my pony has gone missing..." Daphne looked at her sadly. "Oh I am sorry," Daphne said slowly as she smiled as the handler bowed to her. 

"Do they always have to bow to you?" Amelia asked her. "Sadly so," Daphne said honestly, "but its what is done..." Amelia looked at a beautiful white horse. "This is my horse," Daphne continued, "isn't she beautiful..." Amelia looked at her and nodded. "My pony was white," Amelia said sadly. "Hopefully we will find it, I am sure I can ask some of our handlers to look for her..." Amelia smiled up at her. "What does your horse like to eat?" Amelia asked her. "Apples," Daphne said looking at the handler, "she adores apples... Would you like to give her an apple?"

___

Simon returned and sighed wearily, he had been helping the farmers on their land, hoping the land would grow food for them, after such a wet spring he was worrying about what state the crops would be in. "Where's the duchess?" Simon asked Mrs Colson. "She has a visitor," Mrs Colson said to him, "she's gone for a walk with her..." Simon looked at her confused. "A young girl came for the duchess," Mrs Colson said, "they've had cake and tea and are now feeding the horses apples, I've never seen anything like it before..."

Simon nodded his head and walked out toward the stables and then smiled as he saw Daphne helping Amelia to feed the horses. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Simon asked as he walked up to them. "Your grace," Amelia said as she bowed to him. "Amelia came to see if we had remembered about the tea party," Daphne said smiling at him as she picked up an apple and fed a horse. 

"I can assure you that I remembered," Simon said smiling, "very soon you and your friends will be here for a wonderful tea party..." Amelia smiled at him. "Now," Daphne said slowly, "I think its time I took you home, shall we see if our coach is ready..." 

___

Daphne smiled at Simon as took Amelia's arm and led her to the Duchess's carriage. "May I join you both?" Simon asked them as he looked at them his eyes shining. "You may," Daphne said as Simon took her hand and helped her in the carriage. Simon then turned and helped Amelia into the carriage. Simon sat down opposite his wife and Amelia and smiled at them. "Thank you very for the tea and cake," Amelia said as she looked at Daphne. "Your very welcome," Daphne said seriously, "next time you want to visit you need to ask your mother and father first though..." Amelia looked at her and nodded. "Can I come again then?" Amelia asked. "Of course," Simon said seriously, "we have a tea party do we not soon? But you can have cake whenever you want..." Amelia smiled a brilliant smile at him.


End file.
